fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheryl Avery
Cheryl is a young Seasonal Mage. She curently is apart of the guild The Dragons. Appearence Cheryl is a thin girl with long blonde hair. Her eye color varries with each season. She usually wears dresses. But will sometimes wear shorts and skirts as well. She also looks very much like her mother. Personality Cheryl is usually a calm person, she's known to crack a few jokes every now and then and can also be very blunt at times. But her personality as varries on the type of magic she's using. If she's in winter mode she tends to have a cold personality, is she's in summer mode she is very hyped, when she's in spring mode she's very joyful and happy and when she's in Fall mode she seems pretty calm and average like her usual self. History Cheryl was a girl who grew up with basically everything, she came from one of the top wealthiest families in Pergrande Kingdom. She got whatever she wanted, and her parents loved her very much. She excelled in magic at a young age but her parents thought she was too young to to venture out alone so they kept her inside the estate and on the property. When she turned 15 her parents finally gave in and let her venture out into the world to find a place where she belonged. Powers and Ablilities Seasonal Magic: Cheryl is a Seasonal mage which means she has the ability to use the elements of her seasons as magic. Though most seasonal mages only have one season, Cheryl has all four. Anime girl with sword on roof.jpg|Autumn season Summer sword.jpg|Summer season (minus sword) 81374.jpg|Spring Season Anime-72.jpg|Winter season form 1 *'Winter Season: '''While using the Winter season Cheryl has the ablility to use Ice, snow and cold winds. *'Spring Season: While using the Spring season Cheryl has the ability to use Plants and water to her advantage. *'Summer Season: '''While using the Summer season Cheryl has the ability to use any form of heat and fire. *'Autumn Season: '''While using the Autumn season Cheryl has the ability to use dead plants to her advantage. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Cheryl possesses a large amount of physical strength despite her appearence. She is able to easily throw a large grown man into the air, and even push or lift things twice her size. She is also known to be able to punch and kick through very hard objects. '''Immense Durability: Cheryl is shown to be able to handle quite a number of magical and physical attacks. Though she can't handle anything on the levels of explosions. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Cheryl possesses tremendous reflexes, agility, flexibility and speed. This is due to her parents making her take gymnastics and acrobatics as a child. Equipment '''Autumn sword: '''Since Autumn her weakest season(seeing as she can only control dead plants) this seasons outfit also comes with a powerful sword that can cut through very tough objects. '''Winter Scepter: '''When Cheryl goes into her second form in the Winter season she gains a scepter that increases her attacks by 50%. Trivia *Since her birthday is in the winter Cheryl can transform into a second more powerful form of that season. Her attacks are also stronger in the winter form regardless of if she is in her second form or not. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters